


Whatever Souls Are Made Of

by inenochian (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Case Fic, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, FBI Agent Castiel, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inenochian
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick hunt. Dean never expected to run into his very first love (and possibly the most real one) and he sure as hell did not expect to be locked up in hand cuffed by him.Or the one where Dean falls in love with Castiel instead of Robin but has to leave to take care of Sammy, only to meet Cas again on an unexpected hunt.Starring, A very Emotionally Stable Dean Winchester, A BAMF Castiel, A very confused moose, and Everybody's favourite, Balthy!





	1. Atta' Boy

It was supposed to be a simple vampire hunt in Iowa. Decapitate some sons of bitches, eat some pie, and look for another hunt. It was supposed to be quick. Dean never expected to run into his very first love (and possibly the most real one) and he sure as hell did not expect to be locked up in hand cuffed by him.

"So get this," Sam announced just as Dean came out of Bobby's guest room. Still bleary eyed and stumbling from his inconsistent sleep.

"Wha..." Dean yawned, voice hoarse. Sam rolled his eyes and passed him the luke-warm coffee pot. Dean didn't bother with a mug and Sam tried his best not to gag.

"I found us a case. Four bodies, blood completely drained. No relation between vics." Sam narrated from his laptop.

"Vamps, you think?" Dean asked,

"Vamps, I'm sure." Sam replied.

"Well, we're we headed?" Dean asked as he stretched to get rid of the last of his drowsiness.

"Decorah, Iowa." Sam replied and turned to Dean, "Not before you take a shower though. I'm not sitting in a car with you stinking for seven hours." Dean scoffed.

"Says the gassy one."

The motel room was surprisingly decent for the money they paid. And Dean crashed onto his bed as soon as they entered. But Sam wouldn't let him sleep, something about blah, blah, research, and blah, blah, need to find the hideout.

So they dressed up in their fed suits and went on to the crime scene. The last victim was murdered a few days ago, so the crime scene itself was deserted. Both brothers made their way inside completely ignoring the tapes, when they stopped dead in their tracks.

There was already somebody in the room. More specifically on the empty dance floor where the victim's  body was outlined with chalk. The man looked up at the sound of foot steps, and hand going to the back pocket for his gun, and maybe he had pointed it at them too, but Dean had stopped taking notice when he saw the guy's face.

Dean had only ever seen eyes that blue once in his life time. And that colour still haunted him to this day.

"Who are you?" The voice was rough, like gravel and volcanoes, and Dean almost fainted right there because he no longer had a doubt in his mind about who this man was. Sam raised his hands and lightly nudged Dean to do the same.

"We're from the FBI, actually." Sam slowly, carefully, took out the badge from his jacket pocket, and Dean copied his moments. "I'm going to have to ask who you are."

Sammy was trying to be a smartass, but Dean dreaded that they were proclaiming to be (fake) FBI Agents in front of the real deal.

Castiel, the guy's name was Castiel, and allowing his mind to think it felt so good, and sweet and pure that he felt himself thinking it over and over again. Castiel, Castiel, Cas. His Cas. Cas.

Cas raised an eyebrow. Took out his own FBI badge, this one very real, and Dean saw the exact moment everything registered in Sam's brain in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to take a closer look at those. I suggest you two keep your hands where I can see them. Henrickson would've told me if he was sending reinforcements."

Sam sends Dean a mildly panicked look, but Dean isn't looking at him, He's just silently watching Cas come closer and closer with every passing second, and his skin is sensitive enough, all nerve on high alert as if they're on steroids that he can almost feel the warmth of Cas' hand on his as he takes the fake FBI badge from him.

Castiel raises an eyebrow,

"Right, Agent Kirk and Agent McCoy. I might not be very good when it comes to pop-culture, but even I get the reference." He shakes his head, "I'm going to have to arrest you two on accounts of deceit and possession of fake federal badges. You have the right to remain silent." Castiel continues speaking as Sam and Dean turn around, showing no resistance against the real FBI agent. Dean knows Sam is just taking cues from him, and that one look and Sam will hit Cas hard enough for him to pass out, But god help him if someone touches a hair on his Cas's head.

"I see you finally started watching TV." Dean can't help himself. and he feels Cas stiffen behind him and Sam give him a confused look. Cas doesn't reply, but he turns Dean around and searches his face. Dean takes the liberty to do the same and sees the exact moment on Cas' beautiful face when he connects the dots.

"Dean..." Cas' voice is almost liquid, it's that soft, and when Dean replies, his answering smile is impossibly softer.

"Missed you, Cas."

_ The first time they met ,  they were both 15 and homeless. Dean had been caught shoplifting peanut butter and Jelly, and Cas had run away from his 12th foster family, and had been arrested for trying to pick pocket. _

__

_ Dean had been living at Sonny's for a week when they bought in Castiel. The guy was stick thin, with wild black hair and even wilder blue eyes. And even with his clothes torn and his skin muddy, Dean thought he was a most beautiful person alive. _

__

_ Dean doesn't know what went through Cas' head when he first saw him, But, Cas only ever properly talked to Dean or Sonny. Everybody else either git his cold shoulder, or his burning sass. _

__

_ They became good friends after that. Connecting through their mutual experiences of knowing th pain of excruciating hunger, and their love for Vonnegut and car engines and history. _

__

_ Dean never talked to Cas about his life, or his dad or even Sam. Cas was a sweet relief, an escape of sorts from everything he hated about his life. So, he kept Cas unaware and pure and he fell in love. _

__

_ The only thing Cas ever told Dean about his past was how every foster family he had ever lived with was always somehow wrong, and that he was never going to let those bastards from Child Protection Services find him again. _

__

_ It had been a sunny Thursday afternoon, and both of them were laying outside on the grass behind the barns having finished their chores for the day. Dean turned to stare at Cas' profile. His cheeks weren't as sunken as before, though his bone structure was just as sharp, Cas' eyes were closed, a content smile on his face, and Dean fell in love with the way his lashes casted delicate shadows over his cheek bones. His jaw line was so sharp, Dean thought his fingers would bleed if he pressed them there. _

__

_ He threw all caution into the wind. _

__

_ Cas' eyes flew open when Dean suddenly straddled his hips. They had done this before, starting impromptu tickle fights. But Dean didn't tickle him. Instead, he took both of Cas' arms and locked them over his head, and then he bent down low enough that Cas could feel the breath from his lips on his own. _

__

_ "Please tell me it's okay to kiss you." Dean's words were so small, they could've been easily lost with the soft breeze flowing if Cas wasn't so close to him, _

__

_ "Please kiss me." Cas said instead, and Dean grinned and closed the gap between them and they kissed for however long before Dean pulled up for air and saw the biggest and the gummiest grin he had ever seen on Cas' face since he was dumped here. _

__

_ "Atta' boy." Dean whispered on his lips as he bent down again. _


	2. Chapter-2

 

 

 

Castiel Novak did not know what to do. There he was, after 10 years, 10 agonizingly lonely years filled with meaningless sex and failed commitment, the only boy he had truly ever loved, and Castiel had arrested him not 2 seconds ago.

Dean Winchester, the bane of his existence, and the only reason for his survival.

Before he could utter a word, or even think about what to say, Balthazar, his partner came out of the office, hands in his pockets meaning he found nothing substantial.

"I told you, Cassie. This is a total bust-" He stopped himself when he saw Castiel with two frankly huge handcuffed men. His business face was on, and he walked faster.

"What are they in for?" Cas opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Balthazar took the badges from his hand anyway, he took one look at  them, and then looked at the brothers before pocketing the badges with a sigh,

"Fakers again? This has been happening a lot." Dean regarded him with a mild curiosity. The nickname from earlier hadn't gone unnoticed, but Dean called Sam 'Sammy' all the time. It didn't have to mean anything.

Sam was just really confused as to how his brother knew an actual FBI agent well-enough to miss his presence.

_ Castiel, for the first time in years, was actually happy. He had been with Dean for a bit over 6 months, and had fallen in love so hard and so fast that it nearly took his breath away. Sonny always told them that they got along like soulmates. _

__

_ And Dean, when Cas lies on his lap with his eyes closed, whilst he himself pretends to read a book even though he's really just playing with Cas' hair, knows Sonny's right. Because he and Cas don't fight. _

_ Ever. Sure, they bicker and argue, but, they're smiling through their comebacks, and always staying close enough to touch. _

__

_ And then Dean throws in a pop-culture reference to prove his point and Cas tilts his head because he doesn't get it and then Dean pulls him in and smothers his face in kisses, still arguing, because Cas is cute and soft and he loved Dean just as much as Dean loves him. _

__

_ Dean knows Sonny is right when he calls them soulmates. _

__

Balthazar decides to lock them up. But, it's a small town, and the sheriff has like 6 cells, all of which are occupied. So instead they get a motel room right next to the one Cas and him are renting, and lock the brothers to their respective bed-posts.

Dean doesn't know what to do. Considering Cas is looking for the killer of the victims, he's going to come across a Vampire. And Dean doesn't care how good Cas can fight, he can't win against a vamp with a machete or a colt.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asks where Dean in freaking out , trying to tear the metal post with the narrow chains between the cuffs, but all he's succeeding in doing is giving himself cuts and bruises. He looks at his brother, Panic in his eyes,

"Sammy, Cas. Cas. I can't let him die, GOD Sammy the vamp!" He's rambling and looks dangerously close to tears, and Sam wants to comfort him, but his hands are quiet literally tied. Before he can say anything though, the room opened and the dark-haired agent from earlier steps in. He's only got eyes for Dean and vice versa. And Sam feels like he's a part of the wall with the amount of attention he's getting.

"Cas, listen to me, you can't go." Dean starts, and Cas walks over to me, and crouches down so that he's hands are on Dean's knees.

"Dean, what's going on? What are you doing?" His voice is rational, and strong and stable, and Sam has never seen his brother calm down so fast.

_ Dean was going to ask Cas if he wanted to run away with him. They both had turned 16 recently. Dean this January, and Cas last December. They could get jobs, and enough hustling and pick-pocketing will let them survive in a motel till they can afford an apartment. Sonny's place wasn't bad, but there was the constant danger of hi dad coming back, or the child services taking Cas away and sending him to yet another home. _

__

_ Dean wanted to spend forever with Cas. He wanted it more than he had wanted anything else in his whole life. And for that to happen, they would have to run away. _

__

_ Cas lay on his bed, with Dean on his side so that Cas' back was pressed against his chest. Dean played with his fingers, placing a kiss at the base of his neck occasionally as he gathered enough courage to go through with his plan. _

__

_ "Hey, Cas-" Dean was cut off by a car honk. Cas hummed in question, and turned when Dean didn't reply to him. The absolute terror on Dean's face was enough for Cas to get up and switch on the bed side lamp. _

__

_ "Dean, what-?" Cas was about to continue when Dean got up and ran to the window, _

__

_ "God, no..." He muttered, hoping against all hope that it wasn't what Dean thought it was. But, dread washed over him like iced water when he saw the familiar Chevy Impala, Sammy in the back seat looking all messy and sleep deprived, and Dan felt a pang of guilt over his own selfishness, _

__

_How could he think about himself when_ _there_ _was still Sammy to take care of?_

__

_ Sonny came in just then, looking agitated, but Dean new what he was going to say already. _

__

_ "My Dad's here." He announced, and heard Cas' sharp intake of breath. _

__

_ "You don't have to go, boy." Sonny said, but Dean had already made up his mind. One look at the little boy in the back seat and Dean knew he would never sacrifice Sammy's happiness for his. H turned to Cas and Sonny, Cas who was looking down at his feet, not wanting to give away any emotions that would make Dean's decision harder for him, and Sonny looking like he wanted to fight John Winchester man to man. _

__

_ "Sonny, could you give us a second?" And at that moment, every member of the room knew what Dean had decided. Sonny left with a weary sigh, And Cas' eyes shut tight to prevent any tears from flowing. He wished this was just another nightmare, that he would wake up tomorrow, safely in Dean's arms, smelling like Dean and then Dean would open his eyes and kiss him good morning, and it would be just as disgusting as it would be heavenly. _

__

_ But then Dean was walking over to him and they were hugging and Cas was sobbing and Dean was clutching so hard Cas thought his ribs would crack and it hurt but the nightmare didn't fade away, and Dean was saying how sorry he was, and Cas was saying he understood, even though he did not, but he had to, and it was all just so goddamn painful that Cas thought he was going to die, and he was okay with that, because how else was he supposed to live like he did before he met Dean? _

_ His boyfriend. _

__

_ His best friend. _

__

_ His soulmate. _

__

_ Dean pulled back, only to hold Cas' face in his hands, looking at him with that fierce determination in his eyes that always managed to steal Cas' breath. _

__

_ "I love you." He said, "I love the colour of your eyes, the mess that is your hair, I love your lips, your nose, the rest of your stupidly gorgeous face. I love how strong you are, and I love how weak you let yourself be in front of me. I love your voice, how it says my name, and I love your hands and how they feel against my skin and my hair. Most of all, I love your mind, and the way you think. I love you, Castiel. And if there was even the slightest chance in heaven or hell or anywhere in between that I could, I would never leave you. I love you, Cas." _

__

_ Goddammit, Cas was crying again. _

__

_ John Winchester honked a second time, and the sound made Dean tense up. Before he could pull away though, Cas pulled him in for a kiss so hard, Dean thought he would feel it on his lips for the rest of his life, _

__

_"I love you too, You_ _assbutt_ _. Even though you're a jerk that's breaking my heart in a million pieces right now, I know it's not your fault and I hate you, but I love you infinitely more, and I always, always will. Yeah?"_

__

_ "Yeah?" Dean replied, breathless. And Cas pulled him in for another searing kiss. _

__

_ "Good. Now, Take good care of your brother. But before that, take good care of yourself. You capiche?" Cas wanted to say everything that was on his mind to Dean before his voice broke. But the devastating smile that Dean gave him in response made that impossible. _

__

_ "I capiche." Dean said softly, as if it were a secret just between the two of them, Cas finally let him go, and Dean reluctantly moved towards the door. _

__

_ "Dean?" Dean turned to him, eyes red and hands twitching, as if every force known to man was pulling him towards Cas. _

__

_ John honked again. _

__

_ "Yeah, Cas?" _

__

_ "Remember me?" Cas asked as if it were a question, as if the feel of Cas' skin wasn't imprinted on Dean's hands alongside his fingerprints, as if it wasn't Cas' face Dean saw when he closed his eyes, as if it wasn't Cas' voice he heard against the quiet of the night, _

__

_ "Of course, you idiot." He bit out, and resisted the urge to kiss those swollen red lips a million times more, "Always." _


	3. Chapter-3

"Cas. Don't go." Dean said, and those green eyes, even though older, and maybe a bit more damaged, are the same ones Castiel fell in love with. So, he let himself relax for a bit, because the most  Primal thing he knew about Dean Winchester was that he is a good man. So, he let himself cup Dean's face with his hands, let himself smile when Dean leaned in just like he hand a million times before,

"Dean, Darling talk to me." Th endearment felt as natural as breathing, and it made Dean melt like putty against his hands.

"The case you're working on, do you know who you are up against?" Dean asked and Cas shrugged,

"It's typical psychopathic behavior, Dean. Mutilating bodies in any way. Now, tell me what you ae doing here."

Dean closed his eyes, he knew what his answer would do to Cas. His gorgeous level-headed logic driven Cas who always chose science over fiction. Dean prepared himself for the rejection that was sure to come, and basked in the warmth that spread through his whole boys at Cas' familiar touch,

"It's not a serial killer, Cas."

"It's not?" Dean shook his head, eyes closed, he took a deep breath and held it in,

"It's a vampire." A moment passed,

Cas' hands leaving Dean's face felt like a punch a and slap and a stab and a kick all at the same time. Dean looked up to se Cas standing over him, glaring, hurt passing over his eyes in flashes, 

"Is this a joke to you?" Castiel had never spoken to Dean in a manner so cold before. it was usually always reserved for the other boys at Sonny's. Not Dean. Never Dean.

"No Cas, listen. Monsters are real, I-"

"You know what Dean, I don't have time for this now. Or ever." A tear trailed down his cheek, and Dean mentally kicked himself for making this beautiful boy cry yet again. Before Dean could get another word in, Cas stormed out and slammed the door behind him hard enough for the picture hanging of the frame to fall down next to Dean.

There was a beat of silence, before Sam spoke, Dean had all but forgotten he was there.

"What the fuck happened between you two?"

"Not now, Sam. We need to get out of here and trail Cas. I swear f that vamp so much as touches a hand on my baby, I'm going to rip that bastard into pieces."

So they brainstormed for a while, tugging at the cuffs every now and then, but nothing happened till Sam saw the fallen picture next to Dean's leg, a screw hanging loose from one of it's hinges.

"Dean," Sam whispered, then cleared his throat and spoke at a normal volume, they were alone for fuck's sake, "The nail." Dean looked at the picture frame, his glum face shining like  christmas tree in seconds.

"Good job, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean worked with the screw, in a few minutes, he was free, then Dean came over to where Sam was sitting and freed him.

"Alright, How do we track him down?" Dean asked, jumping from the adrenaline pumping through his blood. Sam rolled his eyes again, Apparently, he was the one who had to do all the work in this partnership.

"I remember the Car's number plate. But first, we need to get to baby and grab the machetes."

They made a run for it. They stole one of the cars in the lot and Dean tried not to think about how Cas had one more thing to arrest him for. If all things go right, Dean would get Cas back, and this time, he won't leave him alone.

When they got to the Impala, Dean grabbed two machetes from the trunk and Sam, his laptop. Dean was now infinitely glad for Sam's ability to get  wifi anywhere. It took ten minutes, ten long agonizing minutes of Dean being an annoying prick and Sam trying not to punch his brother in the face to shut him up before they finally traced the car.

Dean didn't even wait a second to gun it towards the old ware house at the outskirts of the town.

Because it's always an old fucking warehouse.

So maybe Dean was right, Cas thought with a dawning horror as the shot the guy right in the middle of his forehead for the third time. It did nothing but make him smile wider, showing those sharp fans that Castiel still can't believe are real.

Balthazar was slumped against the wall, unconscious but otherwise unharmed. When the killer, the vampire, Cas reminded himself jumped onto him, his saliva dripped onto Cas' collarbone as he eyes his exposed neck, Cas had a feeling he won't be treated with the same easy fate as his friend.

He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself for not believing in Dean even though every nerve in his body was telling him to. The Vamp bended down, and Cas could feel it's cold, damp breath against his ear, and it felt disgusting but Cas didn't raise his raise his voice, didn't utter a word. If these were his last moments, he was going to live them with some semblence of dignity, thank you very much.

But they weren't his last moments, and just as he felt the vamp tear his skin with it's teeth, he also heard a very familiar, a very warm and a very  very terrified, "CAS!", and then the Vamp's head was flying right off his body which is on top of Cas and limp, the blood from his neck, clouring Cas' suit red.

"Ugh." Cas muttered and pushed the thing right off.

Cas had barely sitten up when there was another weight on his body, this one warmer and more welcome. Dean held his  face with his hands on Cas' neck, his fingers trembling and yet careful not to touch the cut. There were tear tracks along his cheeks and he look so scared it made Cas smile,

"Hello." Cas broke the silence, and it seemed to break what ever was holding ean back too because he pulled Cas closer and hugged him tight enough to crack Cas' ribs, and it hurt but nothing faded away, so Cas could safely assume this wasn't a dream and that he really got to have this, to have Dean, all to himself.

"God Cas, Almost lost you, babe. Shit, I was so scared." And Dean didn't let him say anything, but he pressed their lips together so hard that Cas thought he would be able to feel Dean's lips on his own for the rest of his life.

The feeling itself was as familiar as it was foreign. It was like coming back to a renovated house after years of staying at shitty motels, and the house was different but it was still home, and Cas drank the feeling in, pressed impossibly harder until there was not a silver of gap between them,

"Missed you, Cas. God I love you so much." Dean mumbled against his lips, and that was what made him cry, because there was a headless body not two feet away from them , but Dean still loved him, and the world could be burning but it wouldn't matter because Dean still loved him.

They pulled back and Cas  carresed Dean's cheek and thought that making a reference to their past would make him sound so much cooler,

"Love you too, Dean. Infinitely more. Always." He said and Dean laughed, only slightly hysterically, and went in for another kiss, but Cas stopped him,

"What?" Dean whined, and Cas raised a  judgy brow,

"Balthazar." Dean scowled

"What about that douche?" Cas rolled his eyes

"He was injured, I need to see if he's alright." Dean sighs, "Fine but," And then he squished Cas' cheeks so that his lips puckered out like a fishes, and he planted a big sloppy kiss on them with a dramatic 'mwah' and it made Cas laugh so hard because he was in love with a man-child and it was all so absolutely perfect.

"What, Cassie? You into criminals now?"

Both of them turn to Balthazar, who's head was bleeding but he was standing and being supported by Sam  whos trying his best not to look at Dean who was shamelessly declaring his love for someone from the Law enforcement.

"Hey, we saved your asses. Least you can do is give us some private time."

"Dude," Sam says, and finally looked at Dean with his regular bitch face, "Maybe you'd like to have your private time a bit further away from a decapitated vampire."

And Dean had to concede to that, so he got up and pulled Cas up to, but they didn't let go of each other's hands and Dean smiled goofily as he walked out of the barn, his brother trailing behind him.


End file.
